


Easy Livin', And I've Been Forgiven, Since You've Taken Your Place In My Heart

by revenblue



Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same (Perryshmirtz) [30]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: How were you supposed to know he'dnoticeyou kissing the top of his head?





	Easy Livin', And I've Been Forgiven, Since You've Taken Your Place In My Heart

You'd thought you could get away with it. It's late, the credits are rolling, he's yawning and can't keep his eyes open...

How were you supposed to know he'd _notice_ you kissing the top of his head?

"What?" you say to his judgemental eyebrow. The only reason you don't fold your arms too is because he's in your lap, twisting at the waist to rest his cute little paws on your stomach. If it wasn't for that, you would. "I didn't _do_ anything, Perry the Judgeapus."

As usual, he doesn't believe you. He's so _rude_ , not believing you. _You_ believe you. After all, you wouldn't _lie_ to him. Except that one time with the... Well, maybe it was more than once.

You know what, fine.

"Okay fine, you caught me," you grumble. "It's all _your_ fault, you know. If you weren't so _adorable_ , I wouldn't _have_ to kiss you. But you are. So there."

He rolls his eyes, nuzzling his bill against your jaw until you give in and kiss his forehead. Too adorable. And he knows it, the corner of his mouth curling up in the smuggest smirk you've seen outside a mirror. Without warning, he twists the rest of the way to pin you back against the couch with a low growl.

You're glad you're already sitting down because you're _swooning_. "Thwart me, Perry the Platypus," you whisper, and he kisses you, fingers twisted into your shirt so you couldn't escape even if you wanted to. Which you don't.

Why would you want to _stop_ this? You've grown to like it when he pins you down, _and_ he's _kissing_ you. Bonus!

His tongue traces over your lips and you groan, letting him invade your mouth, while your hands slide over his furred rump. Can't let _him_ get away either, you decide, squeezing firmly. Not with this cute little butt of his, flexing under your palms as he moves. Or his tail, draped over your leg.

As suddenly as he started, he pulls away, yawning into his fist.

"Tired?" you ask, and he nods. "Yeah, I suppose it is pretty late. Come on, let's get you to bed."

You hoist him into your arms and stand up and he slumps onto you with a soft grumble. He really is unfairly adorable, how dare he, with his face tucked into your neck _just so_ and his cute little paw still tangled in your shirt and his tiny feet dangling. You should file a complaint. It should be _illegal_ to be this cute, that way he can stay with _you_ and you can see him like this all the time.

Carrying him to the spare bedroom, you pull the blankets aside and set him down on the bed, only to be pulled down on top of him. "You could have _asked_ , Perry the Platypus," you mutter, making yourself comfortable. You're still dressed but oh well, it won't be the first time you've fallen asleep in your day clothes.

Besides, you can't leave when he's wrapping every available limb around you to hold you in place.

You're half-asleep when his bill presses against your forehead, and you crack one eye open. Perry the Platypus stares back, with a smug grin on his irritatingly handsome face, completely unapologetic.

Then he prods your nose.

"'m not cute," you mumble, burying your face in the crook of his neck, and he lets out a soft sigh. He doesn't believe you, you can tell. But that's fine. You smile, because if anyone could find you adorable it would be him, and let the sound of his breathing lull you to sleep. "Love you."

 _That_ , he believes.

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers* I was tempted to make this a smut instead, at one point. But snuggles were cuter.
> 
> Title from [Easy Livin'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DKxZY0DIxIk) by Uriah Heep.
> 
>  
> 
> [Come join me on Discord!](https://discord.gg/eEhRMq3)


End file.
